1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to raster type display systems and more particularly to a TV display system that generates high quality in-raster symbology with a reasonable size refresh memory for providing smooth transitions of symbology across raster lines by artifically generating intensity modulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to generate high resolution in-raster or television (TV) symbology, the resolution of the symbols is increased to the extent that the raster line transitions are small enough so as to not be noticeable. In order to provide this high quality resolution a very large refresh memory is required and the symbol generator writing efficiency is relatively low. Because the refresh memory is the major component of high resolution symbol generating systems, conventional high resolution in-raster display is relatively expensive and complex. Unless the resolution is substantially high in in-raster symbology, a staircase effect is provided to the viewer in rotated or non-orthogonal lines. It would be a substantial advantage to the art if an in-raster generation system were provided that would provide a symbology equivalent in quality to stroke written symbology.